ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Family Entertainment
History Notable theatrical films *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''Newsies'' (1992) *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992, co-production with Touchwood Pacific Partners and Avnet-Kerner Productions) *''Aladdin'' (1992, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992, co-production with Jim Henson Productions) *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) *''A Far Off Place'' (1993, co-production with Touchwood Pacific Partners and Amblin Entertainment) *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Cool Runnings'' (1993) *''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Skellington Productions, and Tim Burton Productions) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1993, co-production with Caravan Pictures and Avnet-Kerner Productions) *''Blank Check'' (1994) *''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) *''The Lion King'' (1994, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994, co-production with Caravan Pictures) *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (1994) *''The Santa Clause'' (1994, co-production with Hollywood Pictures and Outlaw Productions) *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) *''Heavyweights'' (1995, co-production with Caravan Pictures) *''Man of the House'' (1995) *''Tall Tale'' (1995, co-production with Caravan Pictures) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) *''Pocahontas'' (1995, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' (1995, co-production with Trimark Pictures and Tapestry Films) *''The Big Green'' (1995, co-production with Caravan Pictures) *''Toy Story'' (1995, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Tom and Huck'' (1996) *''Muppets Treasure Island'' (1996, co-production with Jim Henson Productions) *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996, co-production with Allied Filmmakers, Skellington Productions, and Tim Burton Production) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''First Kid'' (1996, co-production with Caravan Pictures) *''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996, co-production with Avnet/Kerner Productions) *''101 Dalmations'' (1996, co-production with Great Oaks) *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997, co-production with TF1) *''Hercules'' (1997, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997, co-production with Mandeville Films and Avnet/Kerner Productions) *''Air Bud'' (1997, co-production with Keystone Entertainment) *''Rocketman'' (1997, co-production with Caravan Pictures and Roger Birnbaum Productions) *''Flubber'' (1997, co-production with Great Oaks) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997, co-production with UPA Productions) *''Meet the Deedles'' (1998, co-production with DIC Entertainment) *''Mulan'' (1998, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Parent Trap'' (1998) *''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' (1998, co-production with Dimension Films and Keystone Entertainment) *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998, co-production with Mandeville Films) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998, co-production with RKO Pictures) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1999, co-production with Walt Disney Television Animation, Jumbo Pictures and A. Film A/S) *''Tarzan'' (1999, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999, co-production with Caravan Pictures, DIC Entertainment, Avnet/Kerner Productions and Roger Birnbaum Productions) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000, co-production with DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Animation Japan) *''Dinosaur'' (2000, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation and The Secret Lab) *''The Kid'' (2000) *''102 Dalmations'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001, co-production with Walt Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Television Animation Digital Production, Paul & Joe Productions, Sunwoo Animation and Sunwoo Digital International) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Princess Diaries'' (2001, co-production with BrownHouse Productions) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001, co-production with Karz Entertainment) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Snow Dogs'' (2002, co-production with The Kerner Entertainment Company) *''Return to Neverland'' (2002, co-production with DisneyToon Studios and A. Film A/S) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Country Bears'' (2002, co-production with Gunn Films) *''Tuck Everlasting'' (2002, co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) *''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002, co-production with Outlaw Productions and Boxing Cat Films) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003, co-production with DisneyToon Studios and Munich Animation) *''Holes'' (2003, co-production with Walden Media, Phoenix Pictures and Chicago Pacific Entertainment) *''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003, co-production with Stan Rogow Productions) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Freaky Friday'' (2003, co-production with Gunn Films) *''Brother Bear'' (2003, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003, co-production with Gunn Films) *''The Young Black Stallion'' (2003, co-production with The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004, co-production with Walt Disney Television Animation) *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' (2004) *''Home on the Range'' (2004, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004, co-production with Walden Media) *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004, co-production with Shondaland and Martin Chase Productions) *''The Incredibles'' (2004, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''National Treasure'' (2004, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Junction Entertainment and Saturn Films) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) *''The Pacifier'' (2005, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment and Offspring Entertainment) *''Ice Princess'' (2005) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, Everyman Pictures and Hammer & Tongs) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005, co-production with Robert Simmonds Productions) *''Sky High'' (2005, co-production with Gunn Films) *''Valiant'' (2005, co-production with Vanguard Animation and Odyssey Entertainment) *''Chicken Little'' (2005, co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'' (2005, co-production with Walden Media) *''Eight Below'' (2006, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Mandeville Films and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006, co-production with Mandeville Films, Robert Simmonds Productions and Boxing Cat Films) *''The Wild'' (2006, co-production with C.O.R.E. Feature Animation) *''Cars'' (2006, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006, co-production with Outlaw Productions and Boxing Cat Films) *''Bridge to Terabithia'' (2007, co-production with Walden Media and Summit Entertainment) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Ratatouille'' (2007, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Underdog'' (2007, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Classic Media and Maverick Films) *''The Game Plan'' (2007) *''Enchanted'' (2007, co-production with Right Coast Entertainment and Sonnenfeld Josephson Entertainment) *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007, co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Junction Entertainment and Saturn Films) *''Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert'' (2008) *''College Road Trip'' (2008, co-production with Gunn Films) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008, co-production with Walden Media) *''WALL-E'' (2008, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008, co-production with Mandeville Films) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) *''Bolt'' (2008, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Bedtime Stories'' (2008, co-production with Gunn Films, Happy Madison Productions, Offspring Entertainment and Conman & Izzy Productions) *''Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience'' (2008, co-production with Jonas Films) *''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009, co-production with Gunn Films) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009, co-production with It's a Laugh Productions and Millar Gough Ink) *''Up'' (2009, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''G-Force'' (2009, co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009, co-production with ImageMovers Digital) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010, co-production with Tim Burton Productions, The Zanuck Company, Team Todd and Roth Films) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010, co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Saturn Films and Broken Road Productions) *''Tangled'' (2010, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011, co-production with ImageMovers Digital) *''Cars 2'' (2011, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''The Muppets'' (2011, co-production with Mandeville Films) *''Brave'' (2012, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012, co-production with Scott Sanders and Monsterfoot Productions) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012, co-production with Tim Burton Productions) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013, co-production with Roth Films and Curtis-Donen Productions) *''Monsters University'' (2013, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Planes'' (2013, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) *''Frozen'' (2013, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014, co-production with Mandeville Films and The Muppet Studio) *''Maleficent'' (2014, co-production with Roth Films) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014, co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Into the Woods'' (2014, co-production with Lucamar Productions and Marc Platt Productions) *''Cinderella'' (2015, co-production with Genre Films) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015, co-production with A113 Productions) *''Inside Out'' (2015, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Zootopia'' (2016, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016, co-production with Fairview Entertainment) *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016, co-production with Roth Films, Team Todd and Tim Burton Productions) *''Finding Dory'' (2016, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''The BFG'' (2016, co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, Reliance Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *''Pete's Dragon'' (2016, co-production with Whitaker Entertainment) *''Moana'' (2016, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017, co-production with Mandeville Films) *''Cars 3'' (2017, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Coco'' (2017, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2018, co-production with Whitaker Entertainment) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Christopher Robin'' (2018) *''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' (2018, co-production with The Mark Gordon Company) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' (2018, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Mary Poppins Returns'' (2018, co-production with Marc Platt Productions) *''Dumbo'' (2019, co-production with Tim Burton Productions) *''Aladdin'' (2019, co-production with Lin Pictures and Marc Platt Productions) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''The Lion King'' (2019, co-production with Fairview Entertainment) *''Frozen 2'' (2019, co-production with Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Mulan'' (2020, co-production with Benderspink) *''A Bug's Life'' 2 (2020, co-production with Pixar Animation Studios) *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 2 (2020, co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company) Notable direct-to-video films *''The Return of Jafar (1994, co-production with DisneyToon Studios) Category:Walt Disney Pictures